I'm sorry
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Beast boy and Raven can't decide which movie to watch for movie-night. How will they settle this...? (Formerly called "Sorry I enjoyed it so much". Same story, different title.)


**So, here's another BBxRae-oneshot! I hope you'll find it to your liking. X ) ****R&R!**

* * *

It was Friday night and no sign of any bad guys in Jump City. That meant movie-night in Titans tower! Unfortunately for Cyborg, things weren't working out the way he had wanted them to. This particular night Robin and Starfire were out on a date, which left him alone with the troublesome two; Beast boy and Raven. Normally they would hold a majority-vote about what movie they should watch, but right now things weren't really working out.

''Underworld!''

''Police academy!''

''Underworld!''

''Police academy!''

''Underworld!''

''Police academy!''

Cyborg just sighed and shook his head at the two bickering Titans in front of the TV. Everything had already been set up on the table: snacks, soda, tofu. All that was left was the movie. Unfortunately, Beast boy and Raven had picked two totally different movies and now they couldn't decide which one to watch...

''Can you two just _pick_ one?!'' the metal-man wailed from the couch, unable to contain his building annoyance any longer.

He immediately regretted it, however, when both their gazes were suddenly turned towards him, gleaming of fighting-spirit. Neither of them were giving in and now he had made the terrible mistake of getting himself involved.

_''You pick!''_ they both ordered in unison and held out the movie cases in front of him.

Cyborg swallowed nervously. This was not good! He knew that choosing one person's movie would get him on the other person's bad side and he _really_ didn't want to take any risks with these two right now. Beast boy could be surprisingly cruel with his pranks if he wanted to and he didn't even want to _begin_ to imagine what Raven would do to him if he made her sit through _"Police academy"_.

''I... need to use the bathroom!'' the metal-man excused himself and quickly rose from the couch.

This immediately earned him deadly glares from both Titans who clearly understood what he was trying to do. Cyborg just kept grinning like a total idiot as he slowly made his way out of the common-room, one careful step at the time, never daring to turn his back on the two glaring Titans by the couch. Once the metal-man was finally out of sight, their glaring gazes immediately locked again, announcing the beginning of round _4_.

''What's so great about watching a bunch of rookie cops mess up and embarrass themselves?!'' Raven questioned as she scowled at the changeling, getting _really_ tired of his stupid arguing.

''What's so great about... whatever it is they're doing in Underworld?!'' Beast boy attempted to retort.

''Underworld has a captivating story!''

''Police academy has Michael Winslow!''

''Forget it! We're watching Underworld and that's final!''

''Over my-''

''...''

''...''

''...Dead body?'' the pale Goth questioned, raising an eyebrow at his doubtful expression.

''I, uh, wouldn't go _that_ far...!'' the green changeling hesitated, uncertain of whether or not he wanted to take the risk. ''How about: Over my... slapped cheek!''

_***Slap!***_

''OW! What the heck, Rae?!''

''_Your_ terms! I just follow...!'' the empath grinned satisfied as she shrugged.

''Okay, okay! You win! Gee!'' the changeling whined as he rubbed his slapped cheek. ''We'll watch _"Underworld"_!''

Raven hummed contently at the answer and flashed him a winning smirk before walking over to the TV and putting the disc into the DVD-player. The grumbling changeling just kept rubbing his right cheek as he sat down on the couch with a frown, placing the declined movie on the table. He pulled up his communicator and used the screen as a mirror to inspect his smarting cheek.

''You didn't have to slap so hard, y'know!'' he said as he massaged the reddened area. ''_That's_ gonna leave a bruise.''

''Sorry...''

Beast boy immediately stopped and looked up at the crouching empath. Had he just heard right? Did Raven just _apologize_? No, he must have heard wrong! But he was so sure he had just heard-

''Sorry I enjoyed it so much.'' the empath suddenly quipped and turned around, displaying a most sly smile.

Beast boy immediately responded with a bitter pout. He should have known...!

''What?'' Raven asked and smiled playfully as she made her way over to the couch and sat down next to him. ''If anyone deserves to be slapped, it's you! Idiot!''

Beast boy just kept frowning at her as she opened a can of soda and took a couple of sips from it. As she drank, the empath started to feel like she might have taken the joke a little too far. She gasped for air as she removed the can from her lips and wiped her mouth with her hand.

''Hey...!'' she said and turned to Beast boy, but was immediately cut off when the changeling suddenly pressed his lips against her own, making her drop the soda to the floor in surprise.

Raven was too shocked for words, too shocked for action. She just sat there completely frozen with her eyes widened in surprise as the green boy kissed her passionately right on the mouth, her hand still "grasping" around the soda she had just dropped to the ground. His lips felt so warm and soft against her's and it didn't take long for the heat to spread to her face, reddening it until both her cheeks were even redder than his right one. She felt him place a hand on the back of her head to intensify the kiss, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she silently welcomed the action. The empath could feel her heart-pace radically increase when he suddenly started to nibble on her lower lip, causing a small moan to escape her lips. This was just too much! This was just too... wonderful. She was actually enjoying this... a lot! They kept going for a while and Raven soon found herself tempted to kiss him back, but she just wasn't able to build up the courage for it.

The empath was so caught up in the moment, she almost didn't notice when the changeling finally pulled away, a small string of saliva still hanging on between their parted lips. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just panting for air as they stared at each other's blushed faces, Beast boy's gloved hand still buried deep in her purple hair. Raven almost felt a little let down by the sudden parting, but at the same time she became more aware of what had just happened, which made her incredibly embarrassed.

''B-b-b-beast b-boy?!'' was all the pale girl managed to stutter.

The changeling just grinned slyly at her as he kept panting in excitement.

''Sorry I enjoyed it so much...!'' he grinned at her, mimicking her words from just a few minutes ago. ''But if anyone deserves to be _kissed_... it´s you!''

Raven gasped as he suddenly placed his other hand behind her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

''Idiot!''

* * *

''So...'' Cyborg said as the movie finally started. ''How did ya'll decide on "Police academy"...?''


End file.
